All Around and Around
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: She would never forgive herself for turning her back, even just for a second, because a second was all it took. A second for her world to collapse around her.


Another story! This time it's Carlowe and Shules, with hints of Lassiet. This was largely inspired by the Law and Order: SVU episode Blinded, with several parts borrowed directly from the episode (none of which are mine, of course). Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Juliet O'Hara loved her work.

One of the youngest detectives on the force, she had already earned a number of awards and recognitions, and she had the best partner a cop could ask for in Carlton Lassiter. They had grown close over their seven years as partners; once she started dating Shawn Spencer, her friendship with Carlton suffered, but now things seemed to have gotten better. He was happily married to Marlowe, and she was still with Shawn. Things were exactly as they should have been.

But in an instant, they weren't.

"Carlton!"

They had been chasing a suspect, a man accused of kidnapping and molesting a young girl, when they finally got him into handcuffs. As always, Carlton took charge of the situation and cuffed Vincent while Juliet updated their arriving backup.

She would never forgive herself for turning her back, even just for a second, because a second was all it took.

A second with her eyes off Carlton.

A second and glass shattering.

A second for her world to collapse around her.

A second for her to turn around and see Vincent running into the surrounding woods.

A second.

"Carlton!"

Time didn't slow down as her feet began to move across the grass. In fact, it sped up. Everything blurred around her; voices shouting melted together, a blur of indiscernible noise to her ears. By the time she got around the car and could assess the damage, time finally seemed to slow down. Her own blood rushed into her ears as she breathed his name.

"Carlton…"

The glass of the passenger window was broken and the edges bloody. On the ground, Carlton was slumped back against the car, unconscious. She screamed at Buzz as she ripped off her jacket and dropped to her knees beside Carlton. Blood was smeared on the car, causing her stomach to heave. Any thought flew out of her mind as she wrapped one arm around his broad shoulders and brought his head to rest against her chest, holding him firmly in place. Her other hand cradled his head gently as she rested her chin on his dark head.

"I've got you, Carlton," she whispered. Her thumb moved gently over his cheek in slow, reassuring circles. "I've got you." He was still breathing and so warm in her arms. For a second, she could almost pretend he was okay. But he wasn't. He was lying unconscious in her arms, and she had to remind herself over and over to keep breathing.

He was going to be okay.

Breathe.

He wouldn't leave her.

Breathe.

She wouldn't let him go.

_Breathe._

* * *

For two days after his accident, Carlton remained unconscious.

Marlowe was at his side for much of the time, but Juliet would not budge at all from his side. She ignored Shawn's pleading and Gus' gentle request, Henry's logical reasoning and Vick's unfulfilled threats. She ate when someone offered her food, and she only slept when exhaustion finally forced her eyes shut while she sat in the seat beside Carlton's bed. The doctors were concerned about swelling and pressure on Carlton's brain, but Juliet refused to give up on him. She held his hand and watched his face for some sign, any sign, that he was still there and fighting to come back to her.

He finally did, three days after he was brought to the hospital.

Marlowe was sitting beside Carlton, her fingers wrapped around his. Juliet stood in the doorway, speaking quietly with Karen.

His eyes opened slowly, almost cautiously. "Where…where am I?"

Marlowe bolted upright in her chair. "He's awake, Juliet!"

Juliet spun around, her eyes wide as Marlowe's words registered in her weary mind. He was awake… Her eyes settled on his face, and sure enough, Carlton's eyes were starting to open.

"Marlowe…"

Her feet started to carry her back to his side. There was so much she wanted to say; so much he needed to hear. But all her lips could form was, "Welcome back, partner."

"What's going on?"

"You've been unconscious for three days." Juliet looked down at her shirt and winced. The material, now dry, was stained with his blood. Her gaze went back to him. "You're in the hospital, but you're going to be okay."

His Adam's apple bobbled nervously as he swallowed. "Where are you, Juliet?"

Her brow furrowed. "What do you mean, Carlton? I'm standing right here." Her heart began to thump harder.

Panic began creeping into his hoarse voice. "I can't see you."

Juliet's knees began to shake.

"I can't see anything." His hand came up and groped blindly. "Marlowe?"

Marlowe grabbed Carlton's hand. "I'm here, baby. I'm right here."

I can't see anything… Those four words swam around in Juliet's head as she watched Marlowe raise herself up onto Carlton's bed and gather him into her arms. Carlton turned and clung to Marlowe as though his life depended on it. She was shocked when she found herself wishing it was her he was holding so tightly. How selfish could she be? She was with Shawn, and Carlton was so happy with Marlowe.

And yet…

Before the thought could progress, Juliet slipped unnoticed out of the room. Once she got down the hall and into the closest bathroom, she locked herself in a stall and broke down completely.

_Breathe_…

* * *

Later that night, Juliet found herself alone with Carlton. Marlowe had finally gone home at Carlton's insistence, and the doctors had told them the blindness was most likely temporary. Those words were a relief to Juliet because as selfish as the thought was, she couldn't imagine not having Carlton as her partner. She needed him too much, even if he didn't really need her.

As she settled in for the night, thunder rolled in the distance. A storm was brewing outside, not unlike the one in her heart. Carlton was already asleep, but as she made herself comfortable, lightning lit up the room and a particularly loud clap of thunder shook them. Juliet froze.

"Juliet?"

Frowning, she stood up and moved to the head of the bed. "It was just thunder, Carlton. Go back to sleep," she soothed.

To her surprise, he reached out and grabbed her wrist. His grip was tight and desperate.

"Carlton?"

He didn't respond, but his tightening grip said it all. Juliet glanced around the room. It was after nine, Marlowe was gone, and the nurses wouldn't bother him at such a late hour now that his condition was deemed stable. "Okay, Carlton."

"What?" he whispered.

Rubbing his arm, Juliet sat down on the bed with him, taking up the small amount of space he wasn't already occupying. She could feel him freeze and start to withdraw, but her grip remained firm.

"Don't."

He seemed to think about it for a while, and just when Juliet was prepared to give up, he finally scooted closer to her. Another minute passed before he rested his head on her shoulder.

Satisfied with his closeness, Juliet nuzzled his head affectionately before pulling the blanket tighter around him. Then she closed her eyes. "Sleep, Carlton."

"Stay."

The single word warmed her heart as the storm raged on outside his room.

"Always, Carlton."

* * *

Carlton's sight was restored two weeks after the accident. He was back to work a week after he regained his vision, and he and Juliet never discussed their closeness the night he had regained consciousness. They each went on with their own lives, separate but still together.

However, every time there was a storm in Santa Barbara, Juliet thought back to that night, and Carlton always sent her a text with a single word.

_Stay._

The End.


End file.
